Sound of Bells
by LawL24
Summary: Ellie ha potuto contare soltanto su suo fratello per tutta la sua vita. Il trasferimento nella piccola città di Forks ha però in serbo per lei importanti cambiamenti, che potrebbero sconvolgere tutto ciò che credeva di conoscere.


Capitolo 1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Il suono della sveglia i trascinò fuori dall'abbraccio di Morfeo facendomi ritrovare in uno stato di fastidioso dormiveglia. Allungai un braccio e la spensi con un colpo della mano tornando a raggomitolarmi sotto le coperte. In quel momento il letto era l'unico posto in cui sarei voluta stare, ma pochi secondi dopo una voce dal piano di sotto mi disturbò di nuovo. -Ellie! Alzati, devi andare a scuola! Non vorrai fare tardi il tuo primo giorno!- sbuffai alzando le coperte fin sopra la testa. Poi sbuffando le gettai da un lato e mi alzai. Il bracciale con il campanello che portavo al polso sinistro tintinnò quando alzai le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarmi. Con i piedi scalzi scesi in cucina per fare colazione. Lì trovai mio fratello Scott, che davanti ai fornelli preparava un'omelette. Non appena mi sentì entrare nella stanza si voltò e mi sorrise -Hey. buongiorno, come hai dormito nella tua nuova camera?- io annuii andandomi a sedere al tavolo, sbadigliai poi mimai "Molto bene e tu?" lui tornò a guardare la padella, dalla quale prese l'omelette per metterla in un piatto -Bene, stranamente, di solito nei posti nuovi faccio fatica ad abituarmi...-. Ci eravamo appena trasferiti dalla periferia di Londra, dove avevamo vissuto da sempre perché Scott aveva trovato un lavoro più redditizio a Washington. Un grande cambiamento, c'è da ammetterlo. Fortunatamente avevamo trovato questa casa in vendita in un paesino poco distante dalla città. All'inizio ero un po' impaurita dall'ambiente in cui si trovava. Era circondato dal bosco più fitto che io avessi mai visto, ma non ero il tipo di persona che si ferma all'apparenza, quindi subito dopo esserci sistemati nella casa avevamo deciso di andare ad esplorare i dintorni. Avevo scoperto che in realtà il bosco era veramente un posto fantastico. Potevi abbandonarti alla natura più incontaminata, cosa che non mi era mai stato possibile fare a Londra. Gli alberi più vari, i colori più sgargianti accompagnati da altri più tenui, i raggi del sole che colpivano le foglie creavano un'atmosfera molto accogliente. Non c'è bisogno di dire che mi ero già innamorata di quel posto. L'aria della città non mi era mai veramente piaciuta. Con tutti quei rumori rendeva la vita molto caotica. Nonostante questo Londra era e sarebbe sempre stata la città che più amavo al mondo.

-Ho bollito l'acqua per il thè.- mio fratello mi riportò alla realtà quando poggiò la teiera sul tavalo davanti a me. Mi alzai ed aprii la credenza per prendere la scatola delle essenze. Ogni giorno prendevo il thè in modo diverso, in base al tempo e al mio umore. Quella mattina mi sentivo in vena di thè al limone, quindi presi la bustina e mi rimisi seduta al mio posto. Dopo essermi preparata la colazione cominciai a mangiare. Nel frattempo Scott si stava preparando per andare in ufficio. Aveva una laurea in economia e finanza e lavorava in una banca di Washington. Era sempre stato molto talentuoso e si era sempre impegnato per farmi avere un'educazione che mi permettesse di avere un futuro. Fortunatamente le capacità intellettive erano un tratto di famiglia, infatti riuscivo a seguire le lezioni e mantenere una media alta in tutte le materie. La cosa che mi incuriosiva di più erano le lingue, mi avrebbero permesso di viaggiare in tutto il mondo e di parlare con tutti coloro che avrei incontrato. Era molto ironico. Volevo poter parlare con tutti quando in realtà non potevo parlare affatto. Ero muta dalla nascita. Non dipendeva da qualche malattia ereditaria, ero semplicemente nata senza corde vocali. Non pensavano fosse possibile e, a quanto pare avevo smentito ogni credenza comune. Comunicavo attraverso la lingua dei segni o semplicemente con il labiale, anche se mi capitava molto di rado di incontrare qualcuno che riuscisse a leggere le labbra. Non mi ero mai preoccupata per la scuola, la mia buona media mi permetteva di ottenere voti ottimi anche soltanto con i test scritti. Avevo anche avuto la possibilità a Londra di avere un professore che sapeva parlare la lingua dei segni che valutava le mie prove orali. Avrei frequentato il penultimo anno alla Forks High School adesso, il liceo del paese. Mio fratello aveva informato la scuola della mia condizione e gli avevano assicurato che non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Quindi ero pronta ad iniziare le lezioni. Non appena ebbi finito di mangiare lavai la tazza in cui avevo bevuto il thè e salii le scale per prepararmi. Decisi per uno stile casual , presi un paio di jeans neri ed un maglione dei Beatles di mio fratello. Per me era normale prendere "in prestito" i vestiti dal suo armadio. Le sue felpe erano calde e comode, mi sentivo molto a mio agio. Messe le scarpe mi avvolsi una sciarpa attorno al collo e presi il cappotto. Riscesi le scale -Oggi ti accompagno io fino alla scuola, ma da domani devo arrivare molto presto a lavoro. Se vuoi mi informo per il bus...- scossi la testa "Se la strada non è tanta posso andare in bicicletta" lui mi guardò -Sei sicura?- annuii decisa. Non volevo che si preoccupasse anche di quello. Avevamo già la casa e la scuola a cui pensare e poi una pedalata all'aria aperta non poteva che farmi bene. In cinque minuti arrivammo nel parcheggio della scuola -Buona fortuna! E mandami un messaggio se hai bisogno di qualcosa okay?- annuii chiudendo lo sportello e guardando la vecchia Chevrolet allontanarsi sulla strada. Mi voltai a guardare l'edificio che mi si parava davanti. Non era molto grande, grigio e dall'aspetto poco curato. Dopo un grande sospiro mi avvicinai all'entrata principale. Non c'erano molti ragazzi in giro, guardai l'orologio e capii perché. Le lezioni stavano per cominciare. Mi affrettai nel corridoio e raggiunsi la segreteria. Bussai sul bancone e apparve una donna da dietro il muro -Ciao, cara, tu devi essere la nuova studentessa. Adesso ti do il tuo orario, così puoi andare in classe.- aspettai qualche minuto e mi diede un foglietto con l'orario delle mie lezioni ed una cartina della scuola per orientarmi. La ringraziai chinando leggermente la testa e mi avviai per i corrioi. La prima lezione era Francese; fortunatamente l'aula non si trovava molto lontana. Giunta davanti alla porta presi un profondo respiro e bussai. Una voce femminile rispose di entrare, quindi aprii la porta ed entrai -Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle élève?- io annuii, avevo già studiato francese nella mia precedente scuola, quindi non ebbi problemi nel capire la sua domanda. -Ferme la porte et viens ici, Je vais te présenter à la classe.- mi sorrise gentilmente. Chiusi la porta come richiesto e mi avvicinai. Dopo avermi presentata mi chiese di prendere posto accanto ad una ragazza che sedeva da sola al banco. Lei tolse lo zaino da sopra la sedia per permettermi di sedermi. Non mi rivolse la parola anche se potevo vederla osservarmi con la coda dell'occhio mentre prendevo appunti sulla lezione. Quando suonò la campanella rimisi tutto nella borsa e mi alzai. Quando passai davanti alla cattedra l'insegnante mi disse -Puoi fermarti un secondo? Hai già fatto francese nella tua vecchia scuola?- io annuii e lei -Avete studiato la letteratura?- annuii di nuovo. Mi chiese di portarle una lista di tutto ciò che avevamo trattato, io annuii e chinai leggermente il capo in segno di saluto prima di lasciare la stanza per raggiungere la prossima aula. L'ora successiva passò in fretta e presto mi ritrovai nell'aula di trigonometria. Era una delle materie in cui davo il meglio di me. Le materie scientifiche erano quelle nelle quali ero più abile quindi non vedevo l'ora di prendere parte alle lezioni. Era una delle cose che mi distinguevano dagli altri ragazzi. Aprii la porta ed entrai, dopo l'ennesima presentazione presi posto accanto ad una ragazza mora. Aveva i capelli corti e la pelle chiara. Si voltò verso di me e mi sorrise. Sorrisi in risposta e sedetti. -Ciao, io sono Alice Cullen.- mi porse una mano che io strinsi "Ellie" mimai con le labbra; la sua mano era freddissima, sembrava di marmo, ma non gli diedi peso. Io ero tipica avere le mani calde, quindi era normale per me incontrare persone con la temperatura più bassa della mia. Quando iniziò la lezione mi concentrai sui calcoli e non le prestai attenzione ma continuai a percepire il suo sguardo. Quando il professore chiamò un ragazzo alla lavagna ci diede l'opportunità di conoscerci, infatti appena ebbe la possibilità Alice mi passò un messaggio scritto su un pezzo di carta strappato dal quaderno.

"Dove vivevi prima di trasferirti qui?" aveva una grafia aggraziata e ordinata; presi una penna e scrissi "Sono nata e ho sempre vissuto a Londra" glielo ripassai. Lei lo lesse, poi mi guardò con un sorriso e riprese a scrivere "E' una città bellissima, ci sono stata un paio di volte e me ne sono innamorata" io annuii "Penso sia la città più bella del mondo, ma io sono di parte..." lei rise cercando di nasconderlo dietro una mano. Io presi un altro foglio e scrissi "Tu hai sempre vissuto qui?" lei scosse la testa "No, mi sono trasferita due anni fa. Prima io e la mia famiglia abitavamo in Alaska" la guardai con stupore "Davvero? E' uno dei posti in cui sono sempre voluta andare... Viverci è davvero bello come lo immagino?" lei annuì "Assolutamente!" ridemmo insieme. Passammo tutto il restante dell'ora a passarci messaggi e ridere insieme. Quando la campanella suonò ci alzammo e ci dirigemmo alla porta -Ci vediamo in giro..- la salutai con la mano mentre si allontanava lungo il corridoio confondendosi tra la folla. Mi voltai ancora sorridendo e mi diressi al mio armadietto. Mi avevano assegnato il numero 56, si trovava al piano terra. Appena scese le scale qualcuno mi si affiancò nel corridoio -Ciao, tu sei la ragazza nuova, io sono Eric. Lavoro per il giornalino scolastico. Posso farti un'intervista?-io lo guardai, poi sorrisi e scossi leggermente il capo. Dalla borsa tirai fuori un bloc notes e scrissi "Non sono tipo da intervistare... Non sono molto interessante." glielo mostrai e lui aggrottò le sopracciglia -Non hai la voce?- mi chiese e io scrissi "In realtà sono muta." lui si tirò indietro di scatto -Oddio che figuraccia, scusa, non lo sapevo.- scossi il capo con un sorriso "Non ti preoccupare... Comunque non credo sia il caso di fare quell'ntervista, adesso scusa, ma devo prendere i libri per la prossima lezione" lui annuì -Certo, allora ciao.- mi allontanai ancora scuotendo leggemente il capo. Per essere del giornalino scolastico non era molto informato sul nuovo scoop. Raggiunto l'armadietto guardai sul foglio che mi era stato dato in segreteria per leggere il codice e lo aprii. Presi i libri per poi richiuderlo ed incamminarmi verso l'aula di inglese.

Non ne potevo più di essere presentata, non vedevo l'ora che finisse quella giornata. Il primo giorno in una nuova scuola si era rivelato essere spossante, soprattutto quando nessuno riusciva a capire ciò che dicevo. Sospirai ed entrai nell'aula. In quel caso non diedi neanche il tempo al professore di fermarmi alla cattedra e mi diressi ad un posto libero. Tutta la classe mi guardò mentre mi muovevo tra i banchi. Mi fermai accanto ad un banco, c'era un posto libero vicino ad un ragazzo dalla carnagione chiara ed i capelli rossicci e spettinati. Lo vidi chiudere gli occhi ed aggrottare le sopracciglia; mi chiesi se non si sentisse bene, magari avrei potuto accompagnarlo in infermeria. Dovevo attirare la sua attenzione. Allungai la mano e potei sentire chiaramente tutti gli altri ragazzi nella stanza trattenere il respiro. In quel momento mi chiesi che problema avessero, era solo un ragazzo. Non poteva certo essere tanto male. Con un dito picchiettai sulla sua spalla e lui si voltò di scatto. La prima cosa che mi colpì furono i suoi occhi, del colore più bello che io avessi mai visto; ma la cosa che mi stupì fu che erano quasi identici a quelli della ragazza che avevo incontrato alla lezione di trigonometria, Alice Cullen. Indicai la sedia e mimai "Questo posto è occupato?" lui non smise mai di guardarmi negli occhi, pareva che mi stesse scrutando nell'anima. Non distolsi lo sguardo ed inarcai un sopracciglio -No, prego.- Poggiai la borsa per terra e sedetti lentamente ancora sotto il costante sguardo inquisitore dei miei compagni di classe. Mi stavano irritando. Presi un pezzo di carta e scrissi in grande "VOLETE UN AUTOGRAFO?", lo mostrai a tutti e subito ognuno tornò a farsi gli affari propri, o almeno finse di farlo. Il ragazzo accanto a me sghignazzò per quello che avevo appena fatto ed allungò una mano -Ciao, sono Edward Cullen.- mi voltai e lo guardai sorridendo. Strinsi la sua mano con decisione e notai che anche lui come Alice aveva una temperatura molo bassa, doveva essere una caratteristica di famiglia. "Ellie" lui annuì -Piacere di conoscerti.- disse prima di lasciare la presa e guardare avanti. Immaginai che ciò che avevo appena fatto avesse scatenato la sua simpatia nei miei confronti. Non ero mai stata il tipo di persona da farsi imbarazzare o mettere a disagio da chi mi guardava da lontano e mi giudicava per ciò che ero e che facevo. Ero stanca di sottostare agli sguardi curiosi della gente. Ero giunta alla conclusione che avrei dovuto assecondarli e render pan per focaccia. Tirai fuori il quaderno ed il libro pronta a seguire la lezione. Edward sembrava ancora divertito e per questo mi rallegrai. Ero contenta di non vedere più la sua espressione corrucciata ma un meraviglioso sorriso; mi ritrovai a pensare che era ancora più bello quando le sue labbra erano distese in questo modo ed i suoi lineamenti erano rilassati. Durante tutta la lezione non potei fare a meno di lanciare qualche sguardo nella sua direzione, ero molto distratta dalla sua presenza; forse perché potevo sentire il suo profumo già da quella distanza e mi inebriava i sensi. Nel frattempo tentavo di prendere appunti della lezione, nonostante io avessi già trattato questo argomento nella mia precedente scuola per non rendere totalmente evidente il fatto che non riuscissi a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Quando mi rassegnai all'idea che non sarei riuscita a nasconderlo ancora a lungo decisi di scrivere un biglietto "Sei il fratello di Alice?" lui lesse e rispose "Sì, l'hai già incontrata?" io annuii "Abbiamo la lezione di trigonometria insieme" un muscolo della guancia che rivolgeva verso di me si contrasse mostrando un'espressione che non riuscii a definire "Ti piace la matematica?" mi chiese poi, ed ebbi la netta sensazione che volesse cambiare argomento. Capii al volo ed abboccai alla sua esca "Sì, molto. L'ho sempre trovata molto interessante, e poi sono brava con i numeri." lui sorrise "A me piacciono molto le scienze, ma anche la letteratura mi interessa molto" lessi e lo guardai. Anche lui mi stava guardando; poggiai la guancia sul palmo della mano e lo fissai "Anche a me piace leggere ed analizzare i classici per tentare di capire che tipo di pensiero aveva l'autore" inclinò la testa di lato e mi lanciò uno sguardo "Ti interessa la psicologia?" annuii "Il cervello è l'unica parte del nostro corpo che non riusciamo a comprendere semplicemente tagliandolo ed analizzandolo strutturalmente. Ogni cosa che comporta un'analisi più attenta e percettiva mi incuriosisce molto. Sarebbe fantastico saper capire le persone soltanto guardandole muoversi o ascoltandole parlare." tornò a guardarmi dopo aver letto la mia risposta "Chi è il tuo autore preferito?" mi chiese poi ed io, dopo averci pensato per qualche istante "Non credo di poter dare una risposta secca a questa domanda. Mi piacciono talmente tanti generi letterari diversi che sarebbe difficile trovare un autore per ognuno. E poi ogni scrittore diverso, nei propri testi sono nascosti tra le righe sentimenti reali ed eventi di vita vera; quindi è difficile poterli giudicare." annuì "E' proprio quello che rispondo io quando mi pongono questa domanda" risi sotto i baffi e lui fece lo stesso. Rimanemmo a fissarci per gli ultimi cinque minuti della lezione. Ma non era un silenzio fastidioso, ci stavamo studiando cercando di capire ed analizzare l'uno le risposte e le espressioni dell'altra. La campanella suonò e noi ci preparammo ad uscire -Ci vediamo.- mi disse prima di lasciare l'aula con lo zaino sulla spalla. Sorrisi tra me e me dirigendomi verso la mensa per il pranzo.

Non appena entrai nella mensa mi guardai attorno per rendermi conto di quanto la stanza fosse grande e di come fossero sistemati i tavoli per trovare un posto in cui sedermi. Vagai con lo sguardo in tutta la stanza e distinsi subito le categorie della scuola. Come accade nei film americani c'era il tavolo degli sportivi, quello dei popolari, quello dei secchioni e quello degli sfigati. Poi, ad un tavolo più riservato c'erano i Cullen. Insieme ad Alice ed Edward potevo vedere altre tre persone, due ragazzi ed una ragazza. I due ragazzi erano molto diversi tra loro, uno più alto e piazzato con le spalle larghe e le braccia muscolose; l'altro più basso e meno muscoloso, con i capelli dorati. La ragazza era la più bella che io avessi mai visto, alta e snella con i capelli lunghi e biondi. I cinque avevano dei tratti molto diversi, le uniche cose che li accumunavano erano la carnagione pallida e gli occhi. Tutti della stessa sfumatura dorata. A riportarmi alla realtà fu un ragazzo che mi si piazzò davanti -Hey, ciao. Io sono Mike, Mike Newton. Vuoi venirti a sedere con noi?- mi indicò un tavolo, attorno al quale vidi Eric e la ragazza vicino alla quale mi ero seduta durante la lezione di francese. Mi lanciò uno sguardo indignato, come se fosse colpa mia che quel ragazzo mi aveva fatto quella proposta. Tornai a guardare Mike e scossi il capo "No, grazie" mimai prima di accennare un sorriso ed allontanarmi verso un tavolo vuoto. Sedetti senza prendere niente. Vidi quel ragazzo scuotere la testa ed avviarsi al tavolo con le mani in tasca, tentando di non dare importanza al rifiuto appena ricevuto. Mi guardai attorno, tutti mi stavano guardando, di nuovo. Aggrottai le sopracciglia ed atteggiai le braccia come a dire "Allora?", a quel punto tutti tornarono al loro pasto. Poggiai il mento sulla mano guardandomi attorno e notai che il tavolo dei Cullen era vicino a quello che avevo scelto io. Alice mi salutò con la mano ed io ricambiai il saluto. Edward invece mi sorrise ed io gli feci l'occhiolino. Poi mi voltai di nuovo per prendere il telefono che vibrava nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Era Scott che mi chiedeva come stesse andando il primo giorno "Abbastanza bene. Tutti mi fissano, ma in compenso ho conosciuto due persone interessanti." risposi e lui subito dopo "Davvero? E chi sono? Ragazzi?" alzai gli occhi al cielo per quella domanda "Sono una ragazza ed un ragazzo, sono fratelli. Alice è mia compagna alla lezione di trigonometria mentre Edward a quella di inglese, sono simpatici" dopo aver inviato il messaggio azzardai un altro sguardo al loro tavolo e li trovai che parlavano a bassa voce mentre giocavano con il cibo che avevano nel vassoio. Non sembravano intenzionati a mangiare, mi chiesi perché avessero preso tutto quel cibo se non avevano intenzione di mangiarlo. Un vero spreco, anche se potevo capire perché avessero deciso di digiunare solo a guardare ciò che avevano preso. Non era molto invitante, in effetti. Mi alzai e mi diressi al bancone per prendere una mela, poi tornai a sedermi prima di addentarla. Era verde, proprio come piacevano a me. Cominciai a pensare ad una canzone che avevo sentito il giorno prima e che ancora mi ronzava in testa. Avevo questo problema da sempre, una volta che sentivo una canzone non riuscivo a togliermela dalla testa finché non ne sentivo un'altra. Fortunatamente era una canzone che adoravo, ovviamente dei Beatles. Avevo una passione per la musica degli anni '60. Nella mia mente ripetevo ogni singolo verso e, una volta finita la canzone ricominciavo da capo. Mentre continuavo a mangiare la mela lasciai vagare lo sguardo su tutti i tavoli. Volevo analizzare, per quello che mi era possibile le persone che mi circondavano. Era sempre stata una passione osservare i comportamenti ed ipotizzarne le cause. Mi divertiva ed ogni volta mi stupivo di quanto la mia immaginazione fosse capace di creare ambienti e situazioni diverse a seconda di come si muovevano o mangiavano. Anche soltanto guardando qualcuno mangiare si poteva dedurre molto sulla sua vita e sulle sue abitudini. Cominciai ad osservare il tavolo di Eric e Mike. Guardai la ragazza della lezione di francese. Aveva i capelli ricci e non era molto alta, beh più o meno quanto me. Ogni due o tre minuti il suo sguardo si spostava dal piatto al ragazzo che le sedeva di fronte, lo stesso che mi aveva chiesto di sedermi con loro. Probabilmente aveva una cotta per lui e, a quanto pareva la cosa non era ricambiata. Mike infatti non ricambiava i suoi sguardi, anzi faceva vagare gli occhi su ogni ragazza presente nella sala, squadrandole e lanciando loro sorrisi che qualcuno avrebbe definito "ammalianti". A volte mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che io guardassi il mondo da un'altra prospettiva; forse perché non potendo parlare avevo sempre dovuto prestare attenzione a ciò che mi circondava; avevo imparato a leggere le labbra quando ero bambina e potevo ritenermi abbastanza brava a captare decifrare il linguaggio del corpo. Il silenzio mi aveva dato la possibilità di studiare più approfonditamente gli altri; dovevo ammettere di aver anche cercato su internet e su libri di filosofia e psicoogia di autori antichi e contemporanei. Da quello che potevo percepire dal suo modo di muoversi ed atteggiarsi, per esempio come era seduto (Con il braccio poggiato sullo schienale della sedia accanto, le gambe leggermente divaricate, atteggiamento da playboy) potevo dedurre che cercava in ogni modo di attirare l'attenzione su di sé. Il fatto di essere uno sportivo, e lo si capiva dalla muscolatura non incredibilmente sviluppata ma visibile sotto la maglietta attilata, lo aiutava in questo. Le adolescenti provavano una grande attrazione per i ragazzi che facevano sport e che si sentivano sicuri di sé in mezzo alla gente. Forse era figlio unico ed era cresciuto ricevendo tutta l'attenzione dei genitori e non era abituato a condividere la luce dei riflettori con altri. Poi pensai che avere persone come i Cullen nella stessa scuola doveva essere molto fastidioso,. La famiglia Cullen si era trasferita a Forks solo due anni prima, potevo soltanto immaginare che shock fosse stato per lui quando li aveva visti camminare per i corridoi con addosso tutti gli sguardi degli studenti (soprattutto delle ragazze) che prima non avevano occhi che per lui, il belloccio della situazione. Ogni tanto lo potevo notare lanciare uno sguardo nella loro direzione come a volerli incenerire. Voleva assolutamente riacquistare l'interesse delle studentesse. Come lo avrebbe fatto non avrei saputo dire, forse facendo parlare di sé in qualche modo. In quel momento lo vidi alzarsi e dirigersi al mio tavolo. Nella mia testa pregai che fosse soltanto una mia impressione e che in realtà volesse soltanto gettare qualcosa nel cestino qualche metro dietro di me, anche se ce n'era uno più vicino al suo tavolo. Le mie speranze sfumarono quando si fermò accanto al mio tavolo scostando una sedia e sedendosi come se niente fosse. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, curiosi di ciò che voleva fare. Avevo abbassato lo sguardo verso la mia borsa, facendo finta di cercare qualcosa in una tasca e sperando che andasse via.

Ma ovviamente non fu così.

Si schiarì la voce e non potei far altro se non guardarlo e sorridere leggermente.

-Io e gli altri abbiamo deciso di andare a fare un giro in centro stasera e mi chiedevo se volessi venire con noi. Potrei passarti a prendere con la mia macchina e poi riportarti a casa..- mandai giù la saliva pensantemente, cominciavo a sudare freddo. Potevo sentire tutti gli sguardi su di me. Quelli curiosi della maggior parte degli studenti e quelli divertiti dei Cullen, probabilmente avevano capito che non mi sentivo a mio agio in una tale situazione. Presi un respiro profondo ed alzai le mani con un sorriso tirato. Dovevo pensare in fretta. Qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa purché gli passasse la voglia di uscire con me (anche se in gruppo). Poi l'idea. Presi a parlare nel linguaggio dei segni. Molto velocemente. Il sorriso più grande che riuscissi a sfoderare stampato sulla faccia. Stavo mettendo parole a caso nel mio discorso, pur di farlo sembrare molto entusiasta di quell'idea. Mi guardava spaesato, gettando qualche sguardo da un lato e dall'altro come in cerca di aiuto. Speravo proprio che questo lo facesse arretrare un po'. Fortunatamente in quel caso i miei desideri furono esauditi -Ehm.. ripensandoci magari vorrai prima sistemarti in città sai... sarà per la prossima volta. Già... Allora io vado..- nel frattempo si era alzato ed io avevo smesso di gesticolare parole a caso. Non appena si voltò tentai di nascondere un sospiro di sollievo prima di lanciare uno sguardo ad Alice che potevo sentire sghignazzare anche dal mio tavolo. Mi lanciò uno sguardo divertito ed io feci una smorfia come a dire "Ho rischiato grosso" lei si mise una mano davanti alla bocca cercando di nascondere il divertimento, fallendo miseramente. A quel punto mi alzai e mi diressi alla porta per uscire mordendomi le labbra per non sorridere. Non appena fuori fui costretta a svoltare l'angolo e piegarmi in due per le risate. Mi uscivano le lacrime solo ripensando alla faccia che aveva fatto Mike. Dopo pochi minuti potei vedere Alice ed il resto della sua famiglia spuntare da dietro l'angolo. Quando mi vide Alice mi prese la mano e sorridendo disse -E' stata la scena più bella che io abbia mai visto nella mia vita.- sghignazzò ed io mi asciugai la guancia da una lacrima scesa per le tante risate. "Hai visto la sua faccia? Era epica.." lei annuì. Poi si voltò e disse -Ti presento il resto dei miei fratelli.. Lui è Emmett- il più alto e muscoloso -Rosalie..- La ragazza bionda -..e Jasper..- scossi la mano in segno di saluto e chinai leggermente il capo. -Era da tanto che non vedevo una scena tanto divertente..- disse poi Edward passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Osservai come le ciocche ramate scivolassero tra le sue dita e ricadessero sulla fronte in modo confusionario. Scossi leggermente la testa per tornare alla realtà. Potevo vedere anche gli altri sorridere nel ripensare a ciò che era appena successo. -Sembravi davvero disperata cercando una buona scusa per convincerlo a ritrattare la sua proposta...- disse Emmett mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Rosalie. Guardai attentamente il loro atteggiamento nei confronti l'uno dell'altra. "Non sapevo cosa fare, sul serio... Non potrei mai sopportare di passare del tempo con qualcuno così invadente.." mossi le labbra molto lentamente avendo paura che non mi capissero. Ma dovetti ricredermi quando la bionda disse -Guarda che riusciamo a capirti anche se parli normalmente.- aveva una bella voce ma un tono sprezzante. Io feci finta di non notarlo e guardai verso il cielo "Grazie al cielo... Almeno qualcuno con cui non devo parlare al rallentatore..." loro sorrisero ed io con loro. -Che lezione hai ora?- io tirai fuori il mio orario e dissi "Storia" Alice allora -Anche io e Jasper abbiamo la stessa lezione. Possiamo andare insieme.- annuii, poi dissi "Però devo prendere il libro nell'armadietto. Ci vediamo tra cinque minuti?" lei strinse la mano del ragazzo che mi guardava incuriosito. Teneva la schiena dritta ed una postura impeccabile, mi ricordava vagamente un soldato che avevo visto in un'immagine su un vecchio libro. Subito me lo immaginai con addosso una divisa. In quel momento decisi che lo avrei disegnato appena arrivata a casa. Il disegno era un'altra delle cosa che mi piaceva fare.

Adesso che ci pensavo avevo molte passioni... Di certo sapevo come non annoiarmi. Dopotutto nel posto in cui ero vissuta per tutta l'infanzia avevo molto tempo da passare da sola, quindi avevo trovato diversi modi per occupare la mente.

Andammo a lezione, durante la quale mi ritrovai molto interessata all'argomento trattato. Presi appunti alacremente, scrivendo delle note ai lati delle pagine ed evidenziando alcuni eventi con degli schemi e degli schizzi. Tentavo di non perdere neanche una parola della spiegazione, aggiungendo qualcosa qui ed aggiustando qualcos'altro lì. L'ora passò così. Una volta suonata la campanella, l'ultima della giornata, rimisi tutto nella borsa e mi preparai ad uscire. Sarei andata a casa a piedi, la strada non era molta dopotutto, e non faceva tanto freddo, anche se minacciava pioggia. Alla porta incontrai i Cullen -Ti ho vista molto interessata alla lezione.. Ti piace la storia?- io annuii con un sorriso "A volte vorrei poter tornare indietro nel tempo, sai per poter capire meglio quello che studio. Sarebbe fantastico poter vedere con i propri occhi quello che accadeva. Guardand con gli occhi dei contemporanei..." Jasper accennò un sorriso e non potei fare altro se non ricambiare. Mi sentii molto fiera di me; avevo visto quel ragazzo con un'espressione neutra o corrucciata per tutto il tempo ed essere riuscita a strappargli un sorriso sembrava un grande traguardo. Li salutai e mi incamminai sulla strada di casa.

Come mi ero ripromessa una volta giunta a casa, dopo aver finito di fare i compiti, mi misi seduta al tavolo della cucina con il mio bloc notes davanti ed una matita. Cominciai a disegnare dei tratti che piano piano presero forma fino a far distinguere la figura di un uomo in divisa. Il viso aveva i lineamenti di Jasper. Impiegai poco più di un'ora per completare il disegno e decisi di non lasciarlo in bianco e nero, quindi presi la scatola dei colori e terminai il mio lavoro. Ne venne fuori un buon risultato, era praticamente uguale a come lo avevo immaginato a scuola. Alzai il bloc notes davanti al viso tenendo le braccia allungate ed inclinai la testa osservandolo. Poi, soddisfatta sorrisi e riappoggiai tutto sul tavolo. Rimisi le matite ed i colori al proprio posto e lasciai il bloc notes sulla scrivania. Alzai le braccia sopra l testa stiracchiandomi. Decisi quindi di stendermi sul letto con le cuffie sulle orecchie. Accesi il lettore CD con dentro un mix di canzoni che avevo preparato da ascoltare nel tempo libero. Chiusi per un attimo gli occhi ed emisi un sospiro di sollievo nel sentire la mia schiena rilassarsi sul materasso. Mentre continuavo a sentire la musica cominciai a canticchiare nella mia testa i versi delle canzoni che ascoltavo muovendo la testa a tempo.

Mi bloccai.

Per un istante avevo provato una strana sensazione, aprii gli occhi e mi guardai attorno con un sopracciglio inarcato; poi alzai le spalle e tornai ad ascoltare la musica con gli occhi chiusi. Fu così che trascorsi le successive due ore, fin quando mio fratello di ritono dal lavoro mi scosse per dirmi che avremmo dovuto preparare la cena.

Eravamo soliti preparare la cena insieme. Era un momento in cui ci raccontavamo quello che ci era successo durante la giornata. Era un'abitudine che avevamo preso da quando vivevamo insieme. Ci siamo sempre dovuti arrangiare per quanto riguardava i pasti. Non avendo mai avuto nessuno che ci insegnasse ci eravamo affidati a libri di cucina e ricette online con risultati non sempre molto soddisfacenti.

Devo dire che mio fratelo aveva rivelato di avere un talento per i primi piatti, mentre io mi occupavo solitamente dei dolci. Ci dividevamo i compiti in casa. Andavamo a fare la spesa insieme, appena possibile (e necessario), io mi occupavo delle pulizie in casa mentre del bucato ci occupavamo a turni alterni. Eravamo giunti ad un equilibrio che andava bene per entrambi. La cena passò splendidamente, dopodiché lui si mise seduto sul divano per guardare la televisione, mentre io mi diressi in camera (dopo avergli dato la buonanotte) per mettermi a letto ed ascoltare un'altro po' di musica prima di dormire.

Quella notte ci misi del tempo ad addormentarmi. Non sapevo perché, avevo soltanto una strana sensazione che non mi permetteva di rilassarmi del tutto. Mi abbandonai al sonno esausta soltanto verso le 2.


End file.
